Over Nothing
by nifer-itsumo
Summary: Athrun's having dinner with a co-worker named Ari. She's quite the looker, but when they coincidentally pick the restaurant that Cagalli runs to get away from the press, it's all that Lacus and Kira can do then keep her as far away from them. One-shot


**Over Nothing  
  
Summary - Athrun's having dinner with a co-worker named Ari. She's quite the looker, but when they coincidentally pick the restaurant that Cagalli runs to get away from the press, it's all that Lacus and Kira can do then keep her as far away from them. One-shot  
**  
  
Athrun Zala, a pilot of the rebuilt Justice Gundam, simply having a not-so-usual day. The phone rang and Kira entered into his room just to grab his stuff and say goodbye. They had been chosen to test out some new prototype for the gundams the whole day and both were completely worn out.   
  
"Going already?" Athrun said ignoring his cell phone as he watched Kira pick up his bag. He was already changed.   
  
"Yeah, it's getting late and Lacus is probably wondering where I am," Kira said as he brushed his hair back with his hand. Athrun chuckled.   
  
"That's weird. I don't remember you fixing your hair just to see Lacus," he smiled. Athrun knew Kira had feelings for Lacus, but he guessed he still had trouble telling her. According to Cagalli, Kira'd always meet Lacus at his apartment and they'd have dinner together. Athrun had talked to Lacus and found she also had more than friendly feelings for him, yet she said she felt uncomfortable that she was such at a high place in politics and Kira was simply a pilot of the also rebuilt Freedom Gundam. Kira blushed slightly at Athrun's remark.  
  
"We're going out to dinner, Athrun, she's probably bringing me to some fancy restaurant. I don't want to embarrass her," he sputtered.   
  
"Are you sure it isn't yourself you don't want to embarrass? Why are you bright red, Kira?" he sneered. Kira went cherry and walked off ignoring the last question. As the doors slid closed, Athrun sighed. "Why don't you just to tell her?!" he yelled to no one.  
  
"Tell her what?" a figure said coming into the room. A girl, Athrun's age, with light brown hair and dark purple eyes had entered the room. She was wearing a coordinator's uniform.   
  
"Oh, it's just you, Ari," he sighed. "I'm just tired of Kira always hiding from this girl he likes," he responded as she neared closer to him. Athrun stared at her suspiciously. "Did you want something?"   
  
"I was wondering…would you like to go to dinner with me?" she smiled. Athrun thought about it for a couple of minutes forgetting about how unreasonable Cagalli can be when he had dinner with other girls excluding Lacus.   
  
"I guess so, I'm free," he said plainly. Ari sparked up immedietly.   
  
"Great! I'll meet you at Divine Restaurant at seven!" as she skipped off.   
  
"But, wait! Don't you need a reservation at that place?!" he called.   
  
"Already got one!" her voice echoed through the halls as the doors closed. Athrun fell back onto his chair, then Cagalli came back to mind and he shrugged it off.   
  
"Better tell her before she calls the National Guard," he said grabbing his cell phone and noticing the missed call. He looked down, it was Cagalli that had called. "Now she IS gonna call the National Guard," he regretfully called her and felt her roaring in his ear.   
  
"Why didn't you answer my call??!!" she barked.   
  
"I was talking to someone important, okay?" he lied.   
  
"Athrun Zala!! You don't even call to have lunch with me! I made your favorite!!" she cried out. Athrun sighed, Cagalli was so impatient.   
  
"I'm sorry. Well, I also called to say I'm going to be home a little later than usual tonight. I have other plans. So don't wait up. You need your sleep," he said calmly. He heard silence over the phone. "Cagalli, you there?"   
  
On the other line, Cagalli seemed to have lost all of her anger. She had oven mits on and she had dropped the food that she had made on the table. All her hard work for absolutely nothing. Cagalli decided she had been too hard on Athrun and simply pouted to the mirror in front of her.  
  
"Alright…I guess I'll see you later then," she closed her eyes as she hung up and threw her cell phone at the couch.   
  
"Bye," Athrun said tucking the cell phone into his bag. "Better get changed," he grumbled bringing his duffle with him. There'd be a one in a million chance that Cagalli would find out he was having dinner with a girl.   
  
Unfortunately that one in a million chance was that one.

After Athrun picked up Ari, who was wearing a long skirt with a loose purple shirt, they arrived at the 'Divine Restaurant'. Athrun never really understood why it was called 'divine'. He'd seen much more 'divine' restaurants then this one. He sighed as he gave the valet his keys, took his ticket, and walked with the very happy Ari by his side. As they took their table near the middle of the room, they both admired the paintings on the walls, and the brightness of the room. The VIP section was hidden from view as white silky curtains covered those inside most likely for press reasons.   
  
"Ari, why such a fancy place?" Athrun asked still looked around. Ari's smile crept away.   
  
"Oh…well, I was supposed to come here with my boyfriend for our one year anniversary today, but…we broke up just yesterday," she sighed sadly. Athrun stared at her, she didn't seem to be as sad as most girls would when they'd break up with their boyfriends. He could vision Cagalli yelling and crying if they broke up. He chuckled quietly. She looked up at him with a suspicious look. "You think that's funny?"   
  
"No, of course not. I'm just thinking how Cagalli would look if I told her that I wanted to break up with her. She'd start a fit. Heh," Athrun noticed the look on her face and gave her a reassuring smile along with a nod.   
  
"Cagalli? Cagalli Yula Athha? The head of Orb?" Ari said with widened eyes. Athrun laughed nervously.  
  
"Is that bad?" thoughts ran through his mind if she wasn't on Orb's side or on some neutral side. If she was a ZAFT supporter, it'd be a little harder but not as bad, but if she was with the Earth forces, he was dead. Athrun did his best to keep a smile, but came out with what seemed to be a half-smile. To calm Athrun's nerves, she smiled with utmost joy.   
  
"You're kidding?! Cagalli is so cool!! She's only our age and she's already with the big boys up top! You're so lucky, Athrun!!" she laughed. Athrun breathed. Cagalli does have other fans.  
  
"Well, she can be a little stubborn. When I scared her, she went nuts," he laughed. Ari seemed so interested in Cagalli that he decided to keep going if she had anymore questions. "Why do you always have to pick the fanciest restaurants, Lacus?" Kira shook his head as he lifted the silky curtain over his head and Lacus' head. She was wearing a pearly white dress accompanied with Haro.   
  
"It wasn't my decision. I let Haro pick it and he just kept saying 'Divine' over and over," she giggled as the pink ball rolled side to side to the left of Lacus. Kira sighed.   
  
"May I take your orders?" a waitress in the usual black and white uniform said coming in. Kira motioned a wave to Lacus. He had always let Lacus pick the foods since he'd eat pretty much anything. As Lacus ordered the food, he stared dully into the small space between the curtain's openings. He saw two figures take their seat, his eyes widened in surprise. "Ms. Athha, where are you going?" Cagalli's assistant said as she exited her apartment. Cagalli was dressed in civilian clothes instead of her uniform and her assistant gave her a distressed look.   
  
"Have you been there all day?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.   
  
"It is my duty to -"  
  
"I know it's your duty, but I'm not a baby!! I can take care of myself!" Cagalli snapped like a whip as she swerved around in the other direction heading for the elevator.   
  
"But Ms. Athha!!" the doors slid shut.   
  
Cagalli grumbled to herself in the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently, saying moron over and over. Outside, she may have seemed angry, but inside she was a lonely girl only wanting her boyfriend to come home.   
  
"That idiot!" she grumbled as she exited the elevator. Outside, her bodyguards and assistants were lined up waiting for her. "You never stop to amaze me, Katrina," she muttered as one by one, her bodyguards separated from their line to follow her as her assistants welcomed her with appointment reminders. "Can I please be left alone, Kovu?" she said glaring at her old and short assistant. He shook his head violently and stared at her with an overly determined face.   
  
"It is my duty to serve every single leader of Orb! You're father appreciated my services, what about you? No respect! Kids these days…" he cried out. Cagalli sighed in desperation.   
  
"Whatever!! Oh, great, just what we need, more cameras!" she yelled out running away from everyone around her as cameras flashed left and right down the sidewalks. "Just leave me ALONE!!" 

"What's wrong, Kira?" Lacus asked as she shooed away the waiter. Kira came back to reality as he returned his attention to the girl in front of him. He thought about conferring with Lacus but also didn't want to trouble her. But then again, if he didn't tell her, then she'd still be troubled. Very confusing. Kira thought for a couple more seconds and thought what the heck, it couldn't hurt. She wasn't Cagalli.   
  
"You see that table in the middle?" Kira said pointing it out to her. Lacus looked to where he was pointing and she nodded. Kira took a breath before asking. "Doesn't that look a lot like Athrun, but that's not Cagalli he's with?" Lacus squinted harder and soon she covered her mouth after a quiet gasp. Kira sighed. "That's what I thought, too."

"No, not that!" Lacus said looking horrified. Kira raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Then what?" he said rudely. Lacus pointed a shaky finger at the door. Kira turned his head slowly to behind him and he felt his whole face go pale. "WOW! It's so cool how you're still together, most guys would just give up on girls like that," Ari said with sparkled eyes. Athrun sighed. At least the mood wasn't as tense as he thought it would be.   
  
"I guess I didn't give up on her so easily," he laughed. Suddenly, something like an invisible rope pulled him away before he got to take a chance to look at who it was. Kira immedietly ran out of his chair his spot and sprinted for Athrun's table. If he didn't get there in time, he knew Cagalli would have a fit. It was unusual that Cagalli had come without any of her assistants since today had been an important debate for the forces. Before Cagalli passed down the side of Athrun's table, he grabbed Athrun by the shoulder and dragged him the other way before Cagalli turned around. As soon as they were out of sight, Kira let go of Athrun panting.   
  
Athrun was furious, who the hell would just thrust him out of his chair while he was having a pleasant conversation. When they had finally stopped behind one of the VIP sections, he saw who his mystery man was.   
  
"KIRA?!" he yelled as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the hell was that for?!" Kira motioned him to settled down as he gave a nervous laugh.   
  
"I had a good reason," he gave a crooked smile. Athrun glared at him.   
  
"Surprise me," he said with gritted teeth.   
  
"That's my reason," he said pointing to the far end of the room. Athrun went whiter than the snow on Christmas morning in New York. Cagalli was panting hard as she had found herself twelve blocks away from her apartment. She amazed at herself, twelve blocks in two minutes. Heh. She noticed she had stopped at a resteraunt, one with private VIP booths. She smiled brightly. Privacy at last! No press to bother her. She pulled open the door that was placed under a sign that read, 'Divine Resteraunt'. Athrun dropped Kira from his hold. He was plain stiff with horror. Kira poked at him and waved at his face, but he didn't move nor blink. He couldn't blame him, if Cagalli found out that he was at a fancy restaurant with another girl, he'd be road kill. Athrun looked at Kira and shook him violently. "I get it! I get it! But what about, Ari? You're not gonna just blow her off…" Athrun stared at Kira with a death glare. Kira sunk under his overcoming shadow. "…I guess you are." 

Cagalli looked around the room and found herself free of press. She went over to the man at the podium with book of reservations. The man bowed to her but she insisted that he not, so no attention would come to her. He nodded and asked if she had a reservation. She shook her head and looked to the side for the moment at the VIP lounge, she sighed. Paradise was waiting for her! She then noticed pink hair appear out of one of the curtains. Her face lit up like a homeless child with a rich kid's presents on Christmas morning in New York.   
  
Lacus stared at her watch constantly, Kira was taking an awfully long time with Athrun. She hoped Cagalli hadn't caught Athrun and was bellowing at both of them. But she didn't hear anything, so she thought it'd be safe. She stared at Haro beside her and he kept beeping, "Kira, Kira" she giggled.   
  
"You like Kira a lot, don't you Haro?" she smiled taking him in her hands. He flapped those things on the side of his head (what do you call em?) and kept beeping, "Kira, Lacus, Kira, Lacus" over and over. She closed her eyes and placed Haro back down onto his usual spot. "I already told you, Haro, I can't do that. He's only a test pilot, remember? The press would be all over him!" she said sadly. But Haro kept saying the same thing over and over. "Five more minutes and I'll go check on them," she grumbled as she checked her watch. As the last minute came, she got up and reached the curtain over her head when a figure came prancing toward her.   
  
"Lacus! I'm so happy to see you!!" Cagalli laughed.   
  
"M-Ms. Athha!" Lacus said covering her mouth noticing the two figures behind the back curtain. Lacus laughed nervously and pushed her inside back into the box. "Come inside, won't you?" she said as she tied the rope of the curtains together. She stared at the rope tie, hoping it'd give Kira a sign to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"Where's Kira? I'd suspect he'd be with you on this gorgeous date," she gave a bright smile, overjoyed that a friend was here.

Ari stared around the room and looked at the empty chair in front of her hair.   
  
"Where's Athrun? His food is getting cold…" she sighed as she began to eat her food.Kira walked as casually as possible to the box when he noticed the rope tie and a second figure inside. He froze as he noticed the figure with blond hair, he ran back to where Athrun was hiding and came in a jumble of words.   
  
"Lacus! Cagalli! Box! Safe!" Kira said with a giddy smile. Athrun stared at him completely confused.   
  
"English, Kira! English!!" he glared.   
  
"Lacus has Cagalli with her in the box, so you're safe…for now," Kira added regretfully. Athrun felt the color in his face returning.   
  
"I'd better get to Ari before she gets suspicious," Athrun said patting him on the back and rushing back over."Well…Kira…umm…" Lacus looked down trying to find some words.   
  
"…is right here! Let me in!" Kira tapped his foot impatiently pretending as if nothing happened.   
  
"Oh!" Lacus unlaced the rope and Kira was free to enter. Cagalli scooted over as Kira took his spot.  
  
"When'd you get here, Cagalli? What about that meeting you had?" Kira said trying to find a way to get her out of the restaurant.   
  
"It's over already," she answered bitterly.   
  
"Oh, I thought it'd be much longer, afterall, those things take awhile!" he said out of his usual calm state. Cagalli stared at him suspiciously.   
  
"You're hiding something.""W-What?" Kira stared at her nervously.   
  
"I'm not stupid, Kira, tell me what you're hiding! Come on! Please?!" but the please sounded more like a 'Tell me please, or I'll kill you' then a 'may I please' . Kira stared at Lacus with gritted teeth but she gave him a face that said no.   
  
"I'm not hiding anything, Cagalli! It's your imagination," he smiled…looked more like a psycho smile.   
  
"Fine!" she snapped.  
  
As Athrun took his seat in front of Ari, her mood changed automatically.   
  
"Athrun! What took you so long? I thought you weren't coming back," she smiled as she took a sip of water. "You're food's getting cold." Athrun felt his stomach give a grumble, but he didn't feel hungry.   
  
"I'm not hungry anymore," he said as he pushed away the food and motioned the waiter passing by to take it. Ari shrugged at him as she continued to eat.   
  
"He won't be able to eat after this!!" a voice said from the side. Athrun's color completely faded from his body.Kira and Lacus ate silently as Cagalli looked back and forth between them. She crossed her arms when Haro made a dead give away.   
  
"Athrun! Athrun!" Lacus froze grabbing the pink ball out of Cagalli's reach and stuffing it in her bag.   
  
"Did that thing just say 'Athrun'? Is he here? Where?" Cagalli's face searched around the room.   
  
"No! Haro's been saying weird things these days, during one of my meetings, he said jelly right our of the blue! Heh," Lacus said. Kira shook his head giving her a sign that she would no way in hell fall for that.   
  
"Hey! That _is_ Athrun!" she said motioning Kira to scoot. "But who's he with? Come on! Move!" Kira closed his eyes and shifted to the side as Cagalli climbed over him and out. Kira sighed.   
  
"You think he'll survive?" Lacus said staring at Cagalli passing down the middle aisle. She suddenly broke into a run, ramming anyone in her way. Kira gave an exhausted sigh.   
  
"He's a dead man," he replied."Why, Cagalli, it's so nice to see you!" Athrun said nervously sinking into his chair.   
  
"It's NOT wonderful to see you HERE with HER, Athrun," Cagalli gave him her famous glare that Athrun knew all to well. His knees seemed to give out as he sunk even lower.   
  
"You must be Cagalli! Athrun's told me all about you!" Ari sparked up placing her hand out. "My name's Ari! May I call you Cagalli?" Cagalli neglected the fact that her hand was still there and looked at her with a pointed finger.   
  
"To you, Ms. Athha," she shifted her finger to Athrun. "To him, Death," she said glaring at the head of Athrun that was only visible for he had sunk almost completely under the table. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the aisle which made many heads turn to the unusual scene.   
  
"It was nice to meet you!!" Ari's voice rang as Cagalli dragged him out the door and only the ruffle of his clothes was heard on the floor.  
  
Cagalli slammed him at the brick wall as she held him by the collar. She simply glared at him with gritted teeth as her grip tightened.  
  
"C-Cagalli, I can explain!!" he yelled but as he was about to give his explanation, a sudden warmth came to his lips as he noticed Cagalli's hands had lost their grip on his collar and her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer."I wonder if he survived," Lacus said with a worried tone.   
  
"I'll always remember him," Kira said taking a gulp of water."Wow," Athrun said quietly as Cagalli pulled back. But as she unwrapped her arms, a hard cold pain came to Athrun's face. "Ow."  
  
"Next time you go out with a girl, I'm coming," she laughed rubbing his cheek that she had slapped. Athrun nodded obediently as she kissed him on his cheek and they waited for Athrun's car to arrive.Back at the restaurant, Kira and Lacus noticed Ari seeming a little distraught. They were both finished with their dinner anyway and came over.   
  
"What's wrong, Ari?" Kira asked with his hands in his pockets. Ari's face lit up to his smiling face.   
  
"Kira! Thank God you're here! Athrun left and I don't have a ride…you guys wouldn't happen to…oh, my, gosh! Are you Lacus Clyne??!" Ari yelped.  
  
"Oh, no…" Kira said slapping his head in the face as a bombardment of questions came their way. It'd be a long night…   
  
**Author's Note - I got really into this story. I had lots of fun with it. I think I made Athrun and Kira go a bit OOC sometimes, but it was needed to add a little more humor. Sorry if some of you became a bit confused.   
  
Some of you probably won't care, but I don't if any of you have seen the commercial where they're selling…I think candy or something and then they do these 'Yo mama' jokes but instead they just replace yo mama, with 'Your sensei', it goes like this.   
  
_There's a red and yellow candy thing. Both of them challenged each other to the 'Yo sensei' contest and this is how it turned out.   
  
"Your sensei is so fat, he couldn't sell shade," I think the red one says this.   
  
"Your sensei is so stupid, he sits on the TV and watches the couch," the yellow one retaliated. They both bow to each other.   
  
"You are a worthy opponent," the red one says.   
  
"I know," the yellow one responds._   
  
I don't know, it just seemed funny to me, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Hope you loved the story, please review!   
  
http:kira.nu/love4all/   
**


End file.
